


the struggle of akashi seijuro

by psychopass



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, in which akashi is jealous of a child, literally all crack ignore me, what a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro should not be getting jealous over a kid but Kuroko <i>totally</i> loves him more, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the struggle of akashi seijuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyunsukee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunsukee/gifts).



> i was sending jealous!akashi headcanons to gemma and then she showed me this post where a wonderful anon had a brilliant idea of a child and and akashi fighting for kuroko's affection and how could i not write this

  
  


"Who is he," Akashi demands as Kuroko opens the door, holding a child in his arms.

"My neighbor's son," Kuroko sighs, letting Akashi into his house. "I'll be babysitting him for a few hours today."

"I wanted to do things with you," Akashi complains as he plops down on Kuroko's couch.

"You can help me babysit him," Kuroko offers.

"My name's Takashi Akihiro!" the boy says brightly from Kuroko's arms.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro," Akashi says in return before letting his gaze drop to Kuroko. "You know I'm not good with kids."

"Too bad," Kuroko shrugs, pecking Akashi on the lips "You'll have to deal for a few hours, I'm afraid."

"Kuroko-san, Kuroko-san, you just kissed Akashi-san!" Takashi says, eyes wide as he tugs on Kuroko's sleeve.

"Yes, Akashi-san is my boyfriend-" Kuroko begins.

"I want a kiss too!" Takashi begs, looking up at Kuroko.

"Alright," Kuroko agrees, bending his head to kiss Takashi on the forehead. Akashi lets out a 'hmph' from the side.

"No, no, Kuroko-san, I want a kiss like Akashi-san's!" Takashi pouts and before Kuroko can say anything, Akashi intervenes.

"Tetsuya is mine," Akashi says firmly, taking Takashi from Kuroko's arm and setting him on the ground where the boy scowled crossly. "Which means I'm the only one to kiss him on the lips."

"Akashi-san is so stingy!" Takashi declares, hugging Kuroko's leg. "It's not my fault Kuroko-san loves me more-"

"He is a child, Sei," Kuroko says, trying to hold Akashi back from giving that poor child a piece of his mind.

"That doesn't matter, Tetsuya clearly loves me more, you little-"

"No obscure language!" Kuroko says sharply, bending down to cover Takashi's ears. He picks Takashi up again and Takashi clings to Kuroko. "Akashi-san didn't mean that-"

"Yes I did," Akashi says immediately. "You love me more."

"Kuroko-san, I'm hungry," Takashi whines. "Can I have a snack?"

"Certainly," Kuroko agrees, turning away and taking Takashi to the kitchen, leaving Akashi to follow.

Kuroko grabs a cookie from the cookie jar and places Takashi in a seat at the table, getting a glass of milk for him as well. "Are you hungry, Sei?"

"I'm fine," Akashi says, sitting down at the table, opposite of Takashi. Kuroko joins them with a glass of milk and Takashi stares at his cookie.

"I want Kuroko-san to feed it to me," Takashi says and Kuroko can't help but agree to the child's wishes. He picks up the cookie and feeds it to Takashi, the little boy grinning ear to ear at Akashi's disgruntled expression.

"Why don't you ever feed _me_?" Akashi demands, staring at Kuroko.

"You said you weren't hungry. Plus you'll be a CEO in a few years, I think you can feed yourself," Kuroko sighs. When Takashi is done, Kuroko picks him up again and starts to walk back to the living room.

"Ne, Kuroko-san, I'm going to marry you when I'm older! You know, because Akashi-san is too slow anyways," Takashi says proudly, giving Akashi a smirk from behind Kuroko, and then sticking his tongue out at him. Akashi's eyes widened and he stood up angrily because oh hell _no_ , Tetsuya was his and he was not going to lose to this _child_. He's confident that Kuroko will shut the child down but then -

"That sounds nice, Akihiro," Kuroko says amicably because really, he can't say no to a child. Akashi bristles and decides that it's time to show this child his place and he briefly contemplates the consequences of homicide.

And then Takashi bursts into tears before Akashi has even done anything.

"Kuroko-san!" Takashi sobs into Kuroko's shoulder. "Akashi-san was being mean to me! He looked all threatening and scary!"

Kuroko turns around and glares at Akashi accusingly. "He's a child, Sei. It's only for a few hours, just get along with him, alright?"

"I didn't do anything," Akashi protests. Takashi only cries louder and Kuroko strokes his back, bouncing him up and down slightly.

"Then why is Takashi crying?" Kuroko asks dubiously.

"I don't know, the stupid kid just started crying on his own, it's not my fault," Akashi mutters, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Maybe you should just watch TV or play shogi for the next 2 hours, Sei," Kuroko says disappointedly, turning away and taking Takashi to the living room. Ouch. Akashi's opens his mouth to protest but Kuroko only throws a disapproving look.

 

 

So Akashi stalks into Kuroko's room and pulls out the shogi board he kept at Kuroko's place to try to calm him down and distract him. He sets up the pieces and only stares at them with disinterest, instead feeling envious of Takashi. Ridiculous, he chides himself. But he spends the majority of the time sulking in Kuroko's room, occasionally imagining the wonders of throwing the brat out of the house so Akashi could get the private time he wanted with Kuroko.

When Kuroko finally comes into the room, he closes the door with a relieved sigh.

"I put Akihiro down for his nap," Kuroko explains, coming down to sit next to Akashi. Akashi turns away huffily, brooding (and hoping that Kuroko would make it up to him.) Kuroko blinks and sighs, climbing into Akashi's lap and wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck, pulling him down a kiss.

"I'm sorry for his behavior," Kuroko explains when they break apart. "I obviously love you the most, Sei."

Akashi grumbles something incomprehensible and Kuroko rolls his eyes. "I'm not sure if Akihiro's the kid here, or if its you."

"Shut up about the brat," Akashi glares. He kisses Kuroko again and runs his tongue along the bottom of Kuroko's mouth, causing him to moan.

"I never thought the Akashi Seijuro would have been jealous of a child, but don't worry, we have a few hours to our self now," Kuroko teases, breaking the kiss. Akashi growls and leans down to kiss Kuroko again, roughly. He's about to slid his hands up Kuroko's shirt when the door swings open.

"Kuroko-san! I can't sleep - wah! Kuroko-san are you cheating on me with Akashi-san?" Takashi complains, rubbing his eyes.

Akashi stares at the intruding kid in anger because this was his time with Tetsuya -

"Akihiro, I will throw you out of this house if you do not leave me and Tetsuya to be -" Akashi threatens.

"He's a _child_ ," Kuroko says exasperatedly, getting off Akashi's lap, walking towards Takashi to lead him back to his room.

"Does it look like I care?" Akashi snorts, making a move to stand up and walk towards Takashi.

"Homicide is frowned upon in Japan, Sei," Kuroko warns, pushing Takashi back into the other room.

"Then I'll just make him sorry-"

"One more word and you can spend the next few hours with only your shogi board."

  



End file.
